Angels of Ice
by stellina
Summary: - CHAPTER 3 IS FINALLY UP - kathryn gets thrown out by her mother and is left alone... sebastian marrys annette and they´re happy together... but 7 years later... what will turn their world around? pleeease r and r
1. A Downfall

Angel of Ice  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. I only play with it a little...  
  
About this story: After her Downfall, Kathryn is absolutely  
destroyed. Her Mother throws her out and she´s left on her  
own.  
Sebastian and Annette get  
married and find out that Annette cant get pregnant, but they  
want to adopt a kid.  
7 years later, a party at  
Blaine´s turns Sebastians little world around completely...  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Kathryn stared in the many faces in front of her. Nobody spoke. They only looked at her like she was some little, loathsome animal, a spider or a slug for example. A million thoughts shot through her head as she stood there frozen. What was this all about? What about those books in their hands? What the fuck did they want?  
  
Suddenly Cecile approached her and handed her one of the books. Cruel Intentions – The Journal of Sebastian Valmont. The Journal. His Journal. Sebastian's Journal. How often did she want to read it? But what was this all about? She opened it and looked at the sides. Cecile. There was one page over Cecile and the other page was over their bet. Oh god. Their bet. This would be really hard to explain. She turned the page and there was a double site about her. Kathryn wasn't able to read the long text at the right site. She only read a few words, written around her picture on the other side: My Love, Deceitful, Coke Problem, Promiscuous, Liar, Bulimic, Alcoholic. She couldn't think anymore. He hated her. He really did. A tear rolled down her cheek. Her reputation was destroyed and the only person she had ever loved hated her.  
  
She looked at her classmates, who where all shaking their heads at her. Some of them even cried. Suddenly she felt someone pulling up her arm and grabbing her cross. "Oh God", she thought again, as Dean Hargrove opened it and the white powder blew away with the wind. Another tear rolled down her cheek. She was very close to break down in tears, but she wouldn´t cry. She wouldn´t cry in front of these fucking idiots. Yes, that was the right word for them. Stupid fucking idiots.  
  
She turned around and realized that her mother and stepfather were standing behind her. Her mother looked like she would really love to kill her own daughter right there in front of the church. Edward only shook his head sadly. Suddenly Dean Hargrove cleared his throat.  
  
"Kathryn, I think we have to talk ... Follow me.". His voice was full of anger and his expression was the angriest she had ever seen on the face of a teacher.  
  
He led them to his office on the second floor. Kathryn couldn´t see right through the tears in her eyes, but they all looked anything but pleased.  
  
"Sit down and wait.", he told her and pointed to the chair in front of his desk.  
  
"I´m going to have a little chat with your parents first. Please follow me." Kathryn watched them, as they left the room.  
  
Her life was over, it really was. But who could have done those things to her? Who? She hadn´t really enemies, had she? But suddenly she remembered the girl in the bathroom, who introduced herself as Annette Hargrove. Of course, Annette. She did it, she made copies of Sebastian´s god damn journal, she destroyed her life. Did Sebastian knew about Annette´s little stunt? She was sure he did, but she didn´t want to believe it. After all he loved her, didn´t he? But she still had the copy of Sebastian´s Journal in her hands. Oh no, he didn´t. He hated her. Tears formed in her eyes again. But no, she wouldn´t cry. She wouldn´t. Dean Hargrove and her parents would come back in a few minutes and she wouldn´t cry in front of them. She wouldn´t cry in front of anybody, including herself. No, she wouldn´t cry only because of this bitch.  
  
Suddenly the door opened loudly and they came back.  
  
"Ok, Kathryn.", Tiffany said calmly, as she went straight along to the desk, "How could you dare?", she suddenly screamed losing her patience, "What the hell is going on with you? Are you insane?" She hit the desk hard with her fist.  
  
"Answer me!"  
  
"I... I..."  
  
"I´m not interested in any of your stupid lies! Shut up! Taking drugs and sleeping with guys like a slut! My own daughter is doing something like this! I – I can´t believe it..."  
  
"Kathryn, I trusted you! I really did!!", Dean Hargrove interrupted, "You set up my daughter with some stupid little bet!! Did you have fun making Sebastian seduce her? Did you?"  
  
"I..."  
  
"Shut up!", Tiffany yelled, "You´re nothing but a little whore! Sebastian was nearly 3 weeks in hospital, only because of YOU! God, I hate you!"  
  
"You will be expelled from this school, I promise!"  
  
"Do you have any idea what you did to our family? Do you?"  
  
"And what you did to our school! Our reputation will be ruined!!"  
  
"OUR reputation IS ruined! Only because of you! You´re no longer my daughter."  
  
"This is what you deserve, Kathryn!"  
  
"I´ll kick you out of our house, I promise! I don´t care anymore what you are doing!"  
  
"Kathryn, I loved you like a daughter! But this will change now. I never want to see you in our house again!", Edward yelled.  
  
For the first time of this conversation, Tiffany looked at her daughter. Kathryn was deeply sitting in her chair, holding the copy of the Journal close to her chest. Her little body was shaking like hell.  
  
"You´re really, really sick. I knew a long time ago that you weren't like other high school kids, but I never thought that you would be like this. I´m so disappointed of you!", her mother said more calmly and shook her head.  
  
"I mean, I don´t know what to do with you now.", she continued, "Send you to some boarding school won´t change you, I´m pretty sure about that. The only opportunity is throwing you out. And I´m going to do this, you´ll see. So, are you finished?", she asked her husband and Dean Hargrove.  
  
"Yes, I think there´s nothing left to say."  
  
"Ok ... Go home, Kathryn."  
  
Kathryn looked up to her mother. Her expression was cold. She turned to Edward and gave him a please-help-me-look, but he only stared at her angry.  
  
"What are you waiting for?", her mother asked, "You can go. I think I said it clear enough." Slowly Kathryn stood up, still shaking terribly. She didn´t think at this moment. She was totally shocked. She only turned around and left the room.  
  
As the cold wind slapped her face, Kathryn suddenly took all the information in and began to understand, what just happened. She went to her limo and got in.  
  
"Home, please...", she said to the driver and leaned her tired head against the cold uncomfortable window.  
  
The silence felt so good after all the screaming and she closed her eyes. God, he hates me... Is he so mad at me because I called him a toy? I mean, what did he expect? He turned me down for this little bitch Annette and did he really think he would get his reward after this? Well, sorry boy, I´m not your personal sex toy. You can´t have me whenever you want, especially not after this. God, he really hates me now. And only because of Annette, it´s all her fault! Well, I´m going to kill that bitch for destroying my reputation. I can never show my face in Manchester again. God, I´m alone. My friends are gone; my parents are gone and most important he is gone. And I thought he would never leave me. I´m so stupid. How could I think something like this? She could feel the tears welling up again, but it wasn´t worth it. I won´t cry, I won´t cry... No, I won´t cry. Not because of this bitch! I hate her! God, I´m so pathetic, I´m nearly crying. I´m Kathryn Merteuil for Christ´s Sake!  
  
"Miss?", a voice suddenly said and she felt someone touching her arm, "Miss, we´re at home."  
  
She opened her eyes and realized that Henry (the driver) had already opened the door. "Oh, thanks Henry.", she said and got out of the limo.  
  
Henry stared after her, wondering. What the hell was going on? Since when did she say thank you? Usually she screamed or yelled at him, she had never said thank you in the past.  
  
As Kathryn went in the big living room, she could hear Sebastian´s and Annette´s voices coming from his room. She didn´t want to hear them anymore. Kathryn quickly walked in her own room and crawled into the bed without changing clothes. God, what the fuck was wrong with her? She could hear them laughing. She closed her eyes and pulled her head under the covers, so she couldn´t hear them anymore. She felt better and put the covers closer to her body as if they could protect her in some way. She snuggled her head up to the pillow and could feel the tears in her eyes again. Now nobody could see her, but she didn´t want to cry. No, she wouldn´t cry. She swallowed the pain and tried to sleep.  
  
"Now tell me, did it work?", Sebastian asked suddenly very serious.  
  
"What do you mean? Daddy´s first speech in front of the students or Kathryn's downfall?"  
  
"What do you think?", he asked laughing, "Your father´s speech of course."  
  
"Don´t be silly, Sebastian.", she said smiling, "I know you don´t like my father, so why can´t you just keep it that way?"  
  
"Ok, ok. Now tell me, did it work?"  
  
"Yeah, of course. Her expression in the girl´s bathroom was priceless. You should have seen it!"  
  
"Yes, it´s a pity you didn´t have a camera with you."  
  
"And what do you think she did, when she saw your Journal?"  
  
"She threw it away and attacked you like a tiger its enemy?"  
  
"No, she actually cried. This was amazing. I really thought she would attack me, but after all she didn´t."  
  
There was an uncomfortable silence. "What? Are you so speechless now?", Annette asked smiling.  
  
"Did she really cry?", Sebastian asked back not laughing anymore.  
  
"She didn´t break down in tears or something. Unfortunately, she cried only one tear or two, but yes, she cried. Isn´t this wonderful? We brought the great Kathryn to cry!" "She cried?", Sebastian asked once more in disbelieve.  
  
"Yes, of course. What do you think?", she looked at her watch, "Oh it´s late, I have to go. Call me tomorrow?"  
  
"Ok" He gave her a deep kiss, but his mind was on something or better said on someone else: Kathryn. 


	2. Sebastian´s Dilemma

Sebastian´s Dilemma  
  
Author´s Note: One of my reviewers was talking about the german title of Cruel Intentions. The German title is "Eiskalte Engel", and that means: Angels as cold as Ice or maybe ice-cold Angels. I dont know really how to translate it. Explanation for the german title: Kathryn and Sebastian pretend to be angels, but they aren´t really. They don´t believe in feelings, thats why "as cold as ice". "Angel of Ice", the title of my story, would be. . . I think. . . "Engel des Eises" or sumthin like that. I dont think you can really translate it.  
  
Anway, thanks for all your reviews, really made me happy (  
  
Chapter 2:  
  
When Sebastian awoke the following morning, he heard loud voices coming from the living room. Who the fuck was screaming in the middle of the night? He looked at his alarm clock and realized that it was already 11:30.  
  
"Oh fuck!", he thought while he got quickly out of his bed. School had started about 2 hours ago and he had promised Annette to pick her up. She was going to be pissed, he was pretty sure about that. He grabbed some black Armani Suit from his closet and ran into the bathroom. He had to find a good excuse for this. Maybe he should just tell her that he overslept? No... she wouldnt understand. She´d say it was just because he talked to Kathryn all night.  
  
Kathryn. . . Now he remembered the reason. . . The reason why he stayed awake almost till 4 o´ clock in the morning. . . The reason why he woke up that late. . . He had thought about her all night. He was about to go over to her room, just to look after her, look what she was doing, if she was sad, or angry, or whatever . . . But he didn´t dare. She saw his journal. The evil things he wrote about her. She would never trust him again. . . Never. . . But had she actually EVER trusted him? He wasn´t sure. Kathryn never told him about her feelings towards him. They didn´t talk about feelings in any way, and he didnt really think of asking her about it too soon. He was planning to do that after he got his "reward", but she refused. So ... it was her fault, wasn´t it? No, it wasn´t ... A quiet voice said in his head. She refused because you had chosen Annette over her and turned her down. That´s why she didn´t give you you´re reward. But she sent Ronald after you. She wanted you dead. Did she really want that? Sebastian wondered. Did she really want to see him dead? He didnt think so. After all, she had some sort of feelings for him, he was sure about it. Well, at least, he hoped that. That was Kathryn, he could never be sure. Maybe she just wanted Ronald to kick his ass. Yeah, maybe . . . But maybe not . . . The voice said again. Maybe not . . .  
  
He grabbed his school bag and started walking into the living room but stopped when he heard the voices again.  
  
"Go, I never wanna see you again", Tiffany yelled in anger.  
  
"Mother please . . .", Kathryn pleaded in a voice he had never heard from her before.  
  
"No, I told you yesterday, it´s enough. Leave my home and leave me."  
  
"But I. . . "  
  
"But you what? You have nowhere to go? Well . . . Is that supposed to be my problem?"  
  
"I can´t. . ."  
  
"Yeah, you can´t look after yourself! But thats easy if you have to. You´ll learn. Now go!"  
  
"Mum, I. . ."  
  
"No Mum I! I´m gonna go to Regina now, and when I come back, I want you to be away! Did you understand this?"  
  
"No.", Kathryn said stubbornly.  
  
Sebastian heard a loud BANG like somebody has been hit. "Do you dare again to talk to your mother like this??", he heard his father screaming. "Do you?"  
  
Silence. "ANSWER ME!!!", his father screamed like he was talking to Kathryn over a 1 mile football field.  
  
Silence again. He heard a lot of BANGs and Kathryn whimpering. He couldn´t hear that any longer. Part of him wanted to go in and stop his father from hitting Kathryn but the other part was about to laugh because of this and tell Annette. He knew he should be happy, but he wasn´t. He wasn´t at all. Kathryn deserved a lot of things, but she didn´t deserve this. This was quite unfair. She couldn´t even defense herself against his father, and even if she could, he knew she wouldn´t really dare. Suddenly there was silence again, just Kathryn was whimpering quietly.  
  
"Shut up!", his father screamed. !And now, I want you to get out of my house and never, I REPEAT NEVER, come back Did you get this? DID YOU?"  
  
Nothing, just Kathryn´s whimpering. Probably she nodded, cause his father said: "Ok. Now, what are you waiting for?" He heard a noise, like somebody would fall to the floor and his father saying "GO!"  
  
The door fell shut and it was quiet.  
  
"Do you think we did the right thing?", Tiffany asked.  
  
"Yeah, in any case.", his father answered, "I´m gonna go to work now. Call me at lunchtime?"  
  
"Yes", Tiffany answered.  
  
The door fell shut again and Sebastian walked right into the living room pretending he didnt hear anything of the previous actions, just in case Tiffany would go into her room or something, so she wouldnt´find him standing there.  
  
"Hey Tiffany", he said friendly.  
  
"Fuck off, Sebastian"  
  
5 Minutes later Sebastian was on his way to school. But he had a bad feeling. Somehow he NEEDED to find Kathryn. It had sounded like she´d got hit very hard.  
  
He turned his car around and drove in the opposite direction. But where could she possibly be? Suddenly Sebastian noticed that in all this years hed known her, he didnt even learn about a place Kathryn would go when she had nowhere else to go. The only friend Kathryn had, who knew her "true" face, was Blaine. Blaine. . . Could she possibly be there? It was worth a try.  
  
Or maybe shed taken her cell phone with her. He tried to call, but no one answered. "Shit", he thought. So he had to drive to Blaine. . .  
  
The same moment Blaine Tuttle was sitting quietly in his chair, watching the sun outside and having his breakfast, when his door bell rung.  
  
He moaned annoyed and got up, slowly walking to the door. He got the shock of his life, when he finally opened it.  
  
Kathryn was standing there, her forehead bleeding terribly, her right cheek black, her arms bruised and her lip bleeding and trembling from holding back the tears which wanted desperately to fall. "Kathryn. . .", was all he could say.  
  
She looked to the ground, still shaking terribly. "What. . . What . . . happened?", Blaine asked her. "Come. . . in . . ." When she didn´t move he grabbed her carefully and dragged her in.  
  
He dragged her over to the couch and set her down. "What the fuck happened?", he asked quietly. Kathryn said nothing, she just stared somewhere into the space, completely in shock.  
  
"Hey!", Blaine said, touching her arm.  
  
Finally Kathryn looked at him, but her eyes didn´t really focus on him. That was when he realized that she was completely drugged.  
  
"Ok. . .", he said getting up and almost running into the kitchen, getting her a glass of water. "Drink this"  
  
Kathryn drank slowly and suddenly Blaine felt sorry for her. He had never felt sorry for Kathryn in his whole life. But now he did.  
  
"What happened?", Blaine asked her again.  
  
Kathryn stopped drinking and tried to speak, but nothing came out.  
  
"Who the fuck did this to you?" It looked like she had no strength left to tell him. She just looked sadly directly into his eyes.  
  
"Who?", Blaine repeated more forcefully.  
  
Kathryn again opened her mouth, but didnt say anything.  
  
"Kathryn. . .", Blaine said carefully and touched her arm again. "Tell me. . ."  
  
"Sebastian. . .", Kathryn whispered.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Sebastian. . . He. . ."  
  
"Did he do this to you?"  
  
"No. . . He. . . he hates. . . he hates me. . .", she stuttered.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I. . . I. . ." She was nearly about to cry now, but still fighting back her tears.  
  
"Come here. . .", Blaine said and took her softly into his arms. "You don´t need to be strong all the time. . ."  
  
Kathryn didn´t start to cry, she just burried her face in Blaine´s chest, still shaking. "It´s ok. . ", he told her quietly. "It´s ok. . ."  
  
"Maybe you should go to bed, hm?", he suggested after a few minutes.  
  
She nodded slowly.  
  
"Ok. . .", he stood up, taking Kathryn with him. "We have to go to the bathroom first, ok?"  
  
She didnt answer anything. "Kathryn? We have to look after your injuries, ok?"  
  
He dragged her over to the bathroom and sat her down on a sofa next to a whirlpool.  
  
"No. . .", she said when he began to clean the bleeding wound on her forehead. "I have to.", he answered quietly. She tried to move her head away but Blaine forced her to hold still.  
  
"Shh. . .", he said. "Don´t move."  
  
Around 20 minutes later Sebastian stopped his jaguar right before Blaine´s house. He quickly got out and headed to the door.  
  
He rang. God. . . please let her be ok. . . please. . . He was really afraid now. What if she had got hurt seriously? Blaine. . . C´mon asshole. . . hurry up. . .  
  
After a few minutes, which seemed like a lifetime to Sebastian, his old friend finally opened the door.  
  
"What do you want?", Blaine asked quite unfriendly.  
  
"What´s up your ass?" Sebastian asked back.  
  
"Are you really asking me that?", he asked back. The next moment Sebastian felt Blaine´s right fist on his cheek. "What the hell you think you´re doing to Kathryn?", he screamed, shaking his head in disgust.  
  
"Hey! I didn´t do anyting."  
  
"'And the injuries? God, Valmont, have you gone completely insane? I understand that your angry. I mean, she really gave you a reason but you can´t just beat her up like that. She´s a woman for Christ´s sake!"  
  
"Blaine, please let me explain, my father - "  
  
"Shut up, asshole. I tell you, if you ever touch her again, I - "  
  
"Hey!", Sebastian interrupted him again. "My father hit her, I dont know what the fuck she told you, but I certainly didn´t touch her in any way!"  
  
"Lier!", Blaine yelled, "She was right, you´ve completely changed. God, Sebastian, she´s afraid of you, she doesn´t even dare to tell me that it was you who hit her."  
  
"Yeah, because it´s the truth: i didn´t touch her!", he screamed back.  
  
"Right, cause Edward would hit Kathryn. . . She told me the same story. . . But you know what?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I bet you threatened her if she told anybody you´d kill her or something like that. God, Sebastian, you´ve turned a once confident girl into a complete wrack. Are you aware of that?"  
  
"It´s her fault! She almost got me killed, Blaine –"  
  
"Yeah, but she didn´t want that to happen."  
  
"Oh yes, she did! Sorry Blaine, I just know her too well."  
  
"Well. . .", he said more quiet, "Obviously you don´t."  
  
"God, she´s just acting, Blaine."  
  
"No, not this time, Sebastian, not this time. I had to make her sleep with heroin, otherwise she wouldn´t have agreed to sleep."  
  
Sebastian opened his mouth to say something, but after a few seconds he shut it again.  
  
"Can I see her?", he asked qietly.  
  
"I don´t think it would be good.", Blaine answered, his voice softened.  
  
"Is she ok? Has she got hurt?"  
  
"It was really your father who hit her, eh?"  
  
"Yeah. . ."  
  
"She got a terrible bleeding cut on her forehead, which doesn´t look good, but the rests gonna be ok, I think."  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Yeah, pretty sure. Now – "  
  
"Pretty sure or sure sure?"  
  
"Sure sure.", he reasured him in a bored kind of a voice."Now, you have two options. Whether you come in and watch me while I´m eating my breakfast or you fucking drive to school now – ", he looked at his watch, "I´m sure goldilocks already waiting and wondering what could have happened to you."  
  
Sebastian wanted to smack that mocking grin from his face.  
  
"Don´t call her that.", he said, clenching his teeth.  
  
His grin just got wider. "Kathryn was right. . . ", he mocked. "You´re fucking p-whipped."  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
He snickered at his reaction. "Oh. . . I bet Goldilocks would be upset if she heard you saying words like that. . .Go and get some manners, Valmont."  
  
And Sebastian turned around and headed off to his jaguar like he was planning to do just that.  
  
"Where have you been?", Annette asked him about an hour later between classes.  
  
"Sorry, I overslept", he answered.  
  
"You talked to Kathryn all night, right?", she asked, eyeing him suspiciously.  
  
"No. . .", he said, which was the truth. "She wasn´t even at home, she´s at Blaine´s." Ok, this wasn´t true, but the Looking-Directly-Into-Her-Eyes- Thing while saying it worked pretty well.  
  
He felt a little bad about lying to Annette, but he had no other choice. She wouldn´t have believed him otherwise, he was sure about that.  
  
"So you tried to talk to her.", she said.  
  
"No?"  
  
"Yeah you did."  
  
"No! What makes you think I did?"  
  
"Well. . . otherwise you wouldn´t know that she wasn´t there. I´m not stupid, Sebastian."  
  
"I didn´t say you´re stupid.", he defended himself.  
  
"No, you didn´t. But you act like you think it."  
  
"I dont think – "  
  
"Oh, forget it, Sebastian. It´s ok. I understand. . . after all you two were very close and she´s your sister, so I guess it´s ok if you looked after her."  
  
"I didn´t –", he tried to say.  
  
"No, it´s really ok. Don´t worry.", she interrupted him.  
  
"I – ", he began again but in that moment Mrs Trevor entered the classroom and he had to keep his mouth shut. (He had already been kept in by her 4 times and he wasn´t planning on staying in today.)  
  
The days passed by where Sebastian didn´t hear anything about Kathryn. One evening, Annette had gone out to some charity thing where he "would be in the way", like she told him, so he stayed at home and watched TV.  
  
Suddenly Tiffany entered the room.  
  
"Hey Sebastian.", she greeted him friendy.  
  
"Hey Tiffany.", he said flatly.  
  
"So. . . ", she began and it seemed like she actually wanted a nice conversation with him, "What have you been up to, today?"  
  
"Nothing. And you?", he answered bored.  
  
"Oh I bought some new Prada shoes, wanna see?"  
  
"No, thanks.", he answered again, his voice filled with complete boredom.  
  
"Ok. . .", Tiffany said, apparently confused by his behaviour, "Have you seen your father?"  
  
"No. Have you seen Kathryn?"  
  
She was kind of surprised by this question, he could tell it from her eyes which focused on him like she wanted to kill him just by looking at him.  
  
"No. Why?"  
  
"Just curious. You know where she is?"  
  
"No. Do I look like I´d care?", she snapped.  
  
"Hey, just wanted to know.", he appeased her.  
  
"If you see your father. . . Tell him. . . I´m at Mrs Caldwell´s ok?"  
  
"K."  
  
She grabbed a coat and wanted to leave the room but he called her back.  
  
"Umm... Tiffany?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"If you see Kathryn, tell her I´m sorry."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Just tell her."  
  
"If you say so.", she snapped and he knew pretty damn well that she wouldn´t tell Kathryn, if she´d actually see her, not even in her worst dreams, but it was worth a try.  
  
He switched off the TV and went slowly to his room. He stopped at Kathryn´s door and opened it.  
  
Everything looked just like she´d left it. He lay down on the bed and stared at the ceiling of her four-poster bed. Everything in here remembered him of her. He had to think of her smile, her voice, her way to talk, her movements and her smell. . . Yeah. . . Her smell. . . Kathryn smelled quite good. . . After Sensi, from Giorgio Armani. He loved that perfum and even if he hated to admit it, it smelled a hundred times better than all of Annettes perfums together. And even if she wore the same perfum, she wouldn´t still smell like Kathryn, he thought bitterly. When he caught himself thinking that he cursed. No, the thing with Kathryn was over now. She had hurt him and Annette and she wanted to kill him. She was a cold, soulless and heartless bitch and there was nothing he could do about it.  
  
He got up, repeating these words for a hundred times in his head and slowly went out on Kathryn´s balcony. He watched the cars on the street and tried to bann Kathryn and everything which rememberd him of her out of his head.  
  
"She´s a cold, heartless, fucking bitch. . . And a whore. . ." He thought again.  
  
No. . . she´s not. . . The little voice he forcefully tried to ignore all those last days whispered again. She´s not and you know it. You just try to talk yourelf into believing this bullshit so you won´t miss her.  
  
I´m gonna be happy with Annette, he told himself, confident he would be able to ignore the voice until the pain inside his heart, which kept holding on all the time, would vanish. I´m gonna be happy. Nothing´s gonna seperate us again. I love her, and she loves me and we´re going to be very happy. Yeah. We´ll marry and have plenty of children and I´ll be a happy father. I´m gonna study medcine and I´m gonna be happy.  
  
He left Kathryn´s balcony and went back in, all the time trying to convince himself that he´d be happy with Annette. That everything would be ok.  
  
He stopped before her desk and his eyes focused on a golden little bottle standing on a shelf above it. There it was. Sensi, from Giorgio Armani.  
  
Without one second thought he grabbed it, shoved it into his pocket and left the room. 


	3. Oh fucking shit!

Oh fcking shit  
  
Author´s Note: Sorry, I had to rate it R because there are too much f-words in this chapter.  
  
Anyway, thanks for all your reviews, really made me glad. :)  
  
Oh, and sorry for the boring chapter :) But there are important parts in it which will appear and cause problems later in the story. Please, keep reviewing in spite of that boring chapter :)  
  
O o o o o O o o o o O o o o o O o o o o O o o o o O o o o o O o o o o O o o o o O o o o o O  
  
3 years and 2 month later. . .  
  
"Dearly beloved, we are gathered in the presence of God and in the fellowship of this community to join together Annette Hargrove and Sebastian Edward Valmont."  
  
The priest stopped speaking for a moment and looked at the young couple who was standing right in front of him.  
  
They were about 21 and 20 years old, what was too young for marriage in his opinion, but as he watched them standing there, he had to admit that they looked perfect together.  
  
The pretty blond woman´s eyes were sparkling and she looked up to him expactantly. She was wearing a Calvin Klein wedding dress, he could tell it by the little logo on her sleeve. The train was about 6 meters long and there were about 10 little girls standing behind her, all dressed like a princess, ready to carry it proudly out of the church.  
  
He looked at the man, he was quite handsome, but he, unlike Annette (or whatever the woman´s name was, he didn´t really remember), looked kind of bored, just like he wanted the whole ceremony to be over as fast as it would have been possible.  
  
I better go on with the speech, he thought and looked at his notes again. "Marriage is a covenant of faith that endures all things, in which husband and wife communicate with one another and trust in one another. Marriage is a covenant of hope, in which husband and wife commit themselves to the work of making a life together, creating a lasting future where the hopes of each are the hopes of the other. Marriage is a covenant of love, in which husband and wife strive to treat one another with understanding and compassion. Love is patient, love is kind. It does not envy, it does not boast, it is not proud. It is not rude, it is not self-seeking, it is not easily angered, it keeps no record of wrongs. Love does not delight in evil but rejoices with the truth. It always protects, always trusts, always hopes, always perseveres. Love never fails. But where there are prophecies, they will cease; where there are tongues, they will be stilled; where there is knowledge, it will pass away. And now these three remain: faith, hope, and love. But the greatest of these is love. Do you Sebastian take Annette as your wedded wife, to have and to hold, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in proximity and in distance, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, with trust and understanding, with patience and fidelity, as long as you both shall live?"  
  
"I do.", Sebastian answered, and he looked at his girlfriend smiling. She smiled back happily.  
  
"Do you Annette take Sebastian as your wedded husband, to have and to hold, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in proximity and in distance, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, with trust and understanding, with patience and fidelity, as long as you both shall live?" "I do.", Annette said like she was some sort of queen. Sebastian smiled at this. He really wanted to kiss her now, take her to bed. . . But NO, they were still in this boring church in front of this boring priest. Well. . . that was the hard thing on getting married. This and the wedding party afterwards. In his opinion, they should leave out all the church and party bullshit, but that was the wedding of Annette´s dreams and if she wanted it to be like this, he´d make it like this. He really loved her a lot.  
  
Annette was studying mathematics and english, she wanted to be an elementary teacher, and he was studying medcine in his 3rd year. They both lived in washington now, where they went to Harvard University.  
  
Soon, they´d have a family, with children and everything. And suddenly he forgot that he usually thought wedding shit like this was boring, he was just happy. He´d have her for the rest of his life. What a great thought.  
  
"Have you brought tokens to stand as signs of your love and commitment?", the priest interrupted Sebastian´s thoughts. "Oh yes, we have.", he said and a boy brought the rings on a pillow.  
  
"Ok. . .", the priest went on, looking through his notes, "Go on."  
  
Sebastian took Annette´s ring, turned to her and said: "With this ring I thee wed. Annette, please wear it as a sign of the depth of our love."  
  
He put the ring on her finger and she smiled happily, looking proudly at the beautiful piece of jewellery.  
  
She took the other ring, which belonged to Sebastian, put it on his finger and said: "With this ring I thee wed, Sebastian, please wear it as a sign of our lifelong commitment."  
  
With full happiness he looked into her blue pretty eyes, which were now full of tears.He smiled, she smiled back. He still had her hand in his. It was a moment of pure but relaxing tension, until the priest said: "By joining in marriage, Annette and Sebastian have one life together where before they had lives apart. Just as these two candles burn separately, when brought together they may light a single flame."  
  
They both lit the unity candle and "The Star Spangled Banner" was played in the background.  
  
Sebastian didn´t really know what the Anthem of the United States had to do with their wedding, but Annette´s father wanted it to be played and anyway, he didn´t really care about it at the moment. All he cared about was his almost wife now, who was staring into his eyes, her own sparkling of happiness.  
  
"Sebastian. and Annette, in the sight of God and this community, you have vowed fidelity to one another in holy matrimony and represented these vows with the exchange of rings and the lighting of the candle. I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss." And finally, Sebastian was allowed to kiss Annette. Later on he admitted, that this, acutally, was the happiest moment in his life, but he wasn´t really aware of that now. He didn´t care about anything except his wife at the moment, and the way she felt in his arms and the way her tongue felt in his mouth.  
  
The audience stood up and applauded, but he didn´t really hear it. Annette´s father had tears in his eyes and Tiffany (his father hadn´t been able to come because of some bank business) smiled one of her fake smiles. But he didn´t care. All he thought about was Annette.  
  
In fact, the kiss just lasted for a few seconds, but to both of them, Sebastian and Annette, it felt like a lifetime until Sebastian finally broke away.  
  
He looked at the priest, who smiled and said: "Let me be the first to announce you Sebastian and Annette Valmont." When the wedding march started to play as recessional he took her by the hand and they turned around, slowly starting to walk to the exit of the church, 10 little flowergirls behind and 4 in front of them, who strewed rose petals on the aisle.  
  
For the first time for about 20 minutes, he looked at the audience. He saw Blaine mouthing "Congratulations Valmont" and a lot of his old friends from high school smiling happily, that the "legend" Sebastian Valmont had finally fallen in love.  
  
He could have left school as a legend. But he didn´t want to and now he had to admit that this had been the best decision of his whole life. He was very happy with Annette and he wanted to keep it that way.  
  
He looked again at the audience. This was probably the best day of his life, but something was still missing. He didn´t know what excactly, but his feeling told him that there was an empty place in his heart.  
  
But he didn´t want to think about that now, he just wanted to live the happiest day of his life with his new wife. So he tried to repress the strange emptiness and forced his mind to be in the present moment, not somewhere rummaging through a corner of his heart.  
  
When they stepped out of the church, he finally realized that it was pouring with rain. Annette immediately stopped and called out for their driver to bring her an umbrella.  
  
"Oh god. . .", she wailed, "Why today?"  
  
He put an arm around her, to warm her up a little bit, as the cold wind slept against their faces.  
  
"It´s gonna be fine, I promise", he whispered in her ear as they watched the rain falling down. "I promised you the wedding of your dreams, and we´ll celebrate it like you wished and no fucking rain will ruin it, ok?"  
  
She nodded, shaking because of the cold.  
  
As they stood there waiting in front of the church, he suddenly spottet a little ash blonde haired girl, just about 2 years old, wearing nothing but a white T-Shirt and pants, running fast through the rain across the forecourt. She suddenly stopped, raised her hands up in the air and looked up to the sky. She was quite scrawny. It looked like she was watching the clouds with big interest. Apparently, she liked the way the cold rain felt on her hands because she smiled happily.  
  
Sebastian watched the little girl fascinated. He couldn´t believe this kid had such fun just by standing in the rain.  
  
A few seconds passed then she put her arms down and stretched them out, still smiling happily. She began to turn arround in the rain, faster and faster, until – splash – she fell in a big puddle of water. She stood up again, her hair and clothes soaked with water now. She laughed and stretched her arms out again. The wind blew faster and the girl suddenly realized that it was quite cold, she quickly put her arms down and wrapped them around her wet body, shivering.  
  
Sebastian couldn´t really recognize her face, but from distance she was quite pretty. He suddenly felt sorry for the girl, because it seemed like her family didn´t have much money. Her clothes were dirty and why the fuck was she out there just wearing underwear? He´d never allow his kid to play in the rain like that. He also wouldn´t allow his child to be outside alone. He couldn´t understand her parents.  
  
"Oh my god. . .", Annette said in great disbelief, interrupting his thoughts, "You see that girl?", she pointed to the little blond.  
  
"Yeah.", he mumbled, never taking his eyes off of her.  
  
"I can´t believe her parents allow her to run around like that.", she said, shaking her head with anger.  
  
"Well, me neither", he wanted to answer, but in that moment Henry came up from behind with a white and a black umbrella in his hands and a few guests stepped in front of them, blocking sebastian´s sight. Henry gave the umbrellas to Sebastian and Annette and helped the flowergirls to take the train of Annette´s dress. Sebastian tried to get another glance on the girl, but it was impossible, there were too many people standing in front of them now and anyway, someone was tugging at his suit.  
  
His little cousin Mary, who was one of the flowergirls who were allowed to strew rose petals, looked up at him. "Bastian?", she asked.  
  
He let go of Annette and kneeled down beside her. "Mary, what´s wrong?"  
  
"May I drive with you in that long car?", she asked with a cute squeaky voice and pointed to the white stretched Bentley.  
  
He smiled and said "Yeah, of course."  
  
She jumped up and down happily, threw her arms around him and said: "Thaaaaank you. You´re my favourite cousin!"  
  
He felt another little hand tugging at his suit from the other side. He let go of Mary and looked at her smaller sister, Nadine.  
  
"Me tooooo?", she asked, eyeing him suspiciously.  
  
"Yeah.", he said, smiling down at her. When they finally started walking down the stairs to the car, another 20 minutes had passed.  
  
Sebastian was quite happy. He had his wife on his left and his whole life in front of him. They got in the car and their guests waved at them, before the car slowly started to head off to the party.  
  
He´d soon have his own family. . . This thought really made him feel proud. He´d be a father. He´d have children. . . with Annette. . . his wife. . . the woman of his dreams.  
  
By the thought of children he turned his head to the window and his eyes searched for the blond girl. He didn´t know why, but somehow he had to see her again. He looked at the place, where she had stood before.  
  
But she was gone. . .  
  
O o o o o O o o o o O o o o o O o o o o O o o o o O o o o o O o o o o O o o o o O o o o o O  
  
"Oh shit!", Blaine screamed and came up behind some other people who were greeting them in the hall they had rent in case that there would be rain. They were planning to celebrate their wedding party in the garden of Sebastian´s Aunt Helen, but the sunny sky had got dark and now there was a thunderstorm outside. So they decided to use the hall.  
  
"Oh shit Valmont!", Blaine screamed again, laughing, "Oh fucking shit!" He hugged him, still laughing. "What?", Sebastian asked also laughing, hugging his best friend back.  
  
"Man, you´re married! Oh shit, oh fuckin' shit, you´re married! You know what that means?"  
  
Sebastian knew that Blaine was laughing his ass off not just because he was married now but because he was married to Annette.  
  
"Yeah, actually. . . I know excactly what that means, Blaine.", he said, his expression very serious suddenly.  
  
Blaine lowered his voice a little. "Oh come on, Valmont. You don´t really love her, do you?"  
  
"Yeah, I do.", Sebastian said, his voice loud so Annette, who was standing next to him, could hear him. "Yes, I do love her, Blaine."  
  
She turned her head and if looks could kill, Blaine would have died just right in front of all their wedding guests. Her eyes wandered to Sebastian and she gave him a happy but suspicious smile. He mouthed "I´ll tell you later" and she turned around and walked up to Bunny Caldwell and her family to greet them. He stared after her, wondering what she thought about that.  
  
"Oh Valmont. . .", Blaine snickered, "You´re still p-whipped, eh?"  
  
"Shut up.", Sebastian said dangerously.  
  
"Yeah ok ok.", his friend laughed, "I just realized that Kathryn was fuckin´ right about you 3 years ago."  
  
Sebastian was cut to the quick by this name. Kathryn. . . He hadn´t thought about her since the day he proposed marriage to Annette. And that was almost one year ago now.  
  
He snickered. "Oh yeah, Kathryn." Now it was his turn to lower his voice a little. He put his arm around his old friend and they began walking towards the corridor.  
  
"How is she?", he asked, eyeing Blaine suspiciously.  
  
"Well. . .", Blaine began, "Actually. . . I´m sorry. . . But. . . I dont know."  
  
"You don´t know? Well, what happned to her after I left you the day she was beaten up by my father?"  
  
"Well. . . Who wants to know?"  
  
"Well. . . me?"  
  
"Well. . . no.", Blaine smirked.  
  
"No what?", Sebastian asked back impatiently.  
  
"I don´t know."  
  
"What you don´t know? Blaine, don´t tell me you woke up and she was gone or something like that, I´m not gonna believe this kinda shit."  
  
He laughed mockingly. "Well. . . No. . . I didn´t."  
  
"You didn´t what? C´mon, stop the bullshit and tell me."  
  
"I didn´t wake up and she was gone, idiot."  
  
"Well, what happened then?"  
  
"Why should I tell ya?"  
  
"Why shouldn´t you?"  
  
"Why would you care?"  
  
"Care about what? About her?"  
  
"Yeah and why would you give a shit about it if I wouldn´t tell ya."  
  
"Cause I –", he began, but he stopped. Yeah, why did he actually care? He hated Kathryn, didn´t he?  
  
No you don´t. . . There was this fucking voice again. . . The voice he tried to avoid for 3 years now. . . Thinking about Kathryn hadn´t been a good idea. . .  
  
"You actually miss her?", Blaine mocked, grinning.  
  
"No.", Sebastian said stubbornly.  
  
"Well. . .", Blaine began, "Then you wouldn´t mind if I said I don´t know, huh?"  
  
Blaine started turning around and heading back inside the hall.  
  
"Allright.", Sebastian called out to him. "Blaine! Allright!"  
  
Blaine went back to him and looked at him curiously. "What´s alright?", he asked with a mocking grin.  
  
"Allright.", Sebastian repeated quietly, "Somehow I miss her."  
  
"Just somehow?"  
  
"Ok, I do." And as he said it he knew it was true. The empty place he was thinking about earlier in the church was the place where Kathryn should be. She was missing. She was missing on the happiest day of his life.  
  
Blaine looked like he was trying to figure out whether he was lying or not. "You sure?", he asked suspiciously.  
  
"Yeah. Fuckin´ sure.", Sebastian answered quietly, "It´s the truth, Blaine."  
  
"Ok. . .", he began. "Well. . . actually, I was bein´ seriously. I have no fuckin´ clue where she is right now."  
  
"Well. . . is she ok?"  
  
"Hey, do I look like God to you? How should I know if I don´t even know where she is."  
  
"Ok. . .", Sebastian said, "Well. . . what happened after I left ya?"  
  
"She borrowed 8000 $ from me and said she was going to buy a car."  
  
"Was she ok?"  
  
"Yeah, halfway."  
  
"Halfway?"  
  
"God, Sebastian!", he said irritated, "She was beaten up by your father, don´t tell me you thought she´d feel like she had just met Robbie Williams!"  
  
"Yeah. . .", Sebastian said quietly, "Allright. . ."  
  
Blaine paused, looked at Sebastian and asked: "Has your father often used violene with Kathryn?"  
  
Sebastian looked to the ground. "No. . . Don´t think so. . .", he mumbled..  
  
"And with you?"  
  
Sebastian didn´t answer, he just looked to the ground.  
  
"It´s true, huh? He beat you up just like Kathryn very often, huh?"  
  
No answer. No movement. Sebastian just stared to the ground.  
  
After a few seconds of uncomfortable silence he said: "No, he didn´t. And I don´t wanna talk about it right now, k?"  
  
"K.", Blaine answered quietly.  
  
"So. . . go on.", Sebastian said.  
  
"With what?"  
  
"Well, what happened then?"  
  
"Then?"  
  
"After she bought the car."  
  
"Don´t know."  
  
"C´mon Blaine!"  
  
"Really, I don´t know." As Sebastian just glared at him he repeated: "Seriously, I have no fuckin´ clue!"  
  
"Shit. . .", Sebastian said, finally believing his friend, "Oh fuckin´ shit. . ."  
  
"I tried to figure out where she went but I haven´t a clue."  
  
"It´s ok.", Sebastian said quietly.  
  
"Hope so. . . Well, I´ll just go back to the party, I talked to some hot guy before." Blaine grinned, turned around and headed back to the hall.  
  
"Blaine?", Sebastian stopped him again.  
  
"Yeah?", Blaine said irrigated.  
  
"Just one last question."  
  
"K."  
  
"Why did you just let her go?"  
  
Blaine didn´t seem to have an answer to that question, he just stared somewhere into space, lost in thought.  
  
"She was your friend, right?", Sebastian went on.  
  
"Yeah. But you must know, I needed to pass my final exam, too. I couldn´t take care of her just like that."  
  
"She was your friend. You left her alone when she needed you.", Sebastian said, almost hurt now.  
  
Blaine opened his mouth to defend himself, but then he changed his mind, he said: "Yeah, you´re right." His voice was almost a whisper now. "But. . . what about you? You were the only one she trusted."  
  
"I am with Annette!", he defended himself.  
  
"Well, I am gay!", Blaine laughed.  
  
"That´s something else!"  
  
"No, it´s not."  
  
"Yes, it is!"  
  
"In what way?"  
  
Sebastian thought for a moment, then he said: "I guess you´re right."  
  
"Yeah, but you, too. I guess I completely fucked up."  
  
"Guess that makes two of us."  
  
There was an uncomfortable silence again, until Sebastian finally spoke: "We should have taken care of her. We just let her go. . ."  
  
"Yeah. . .", that was all Blaine could said in that moment.  
  
But after a few seconds silence he added: "I don´t think she would have taken care of us."  
  
They both grinned. "Well, that´s 'Kathryn.", Sebastian said.  
  
Silence again.  
  
"Valmont?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You really hated her?"  
  
"In the beginning.", he admitted. "But it just lasted till the day I overheard my father hitting her."  
  
Blaine smiled at him. "Thought so.", he said.  
  
That moment Annette came up from behind.  
  
"Sebastian?", she began, "What are you doing out here?" Her eyes focused on Blaine and he´d died the second time, if looks could kill. "C´mon on.", she grabbed Sebastian by his arm, "The buffet´s ready."  
  
He smiled at her. "You are so beautiful.", he told her quietly, overhearing what she´d just said. She smiled back. "I love you.", she whispered.  
  
"I love you too", he whispered back. He saw in the corner of his eye that Blaine was grinning and mouthing "p-whipped" to him.  
  
"Let´s go.", he told his wife, took her hand and they headed off towards the hall. While walking hand in hand with Annette, he turned his head and looked back to Blaine, who was still grinning and mouthed "fuck you" to him.  
  
Blaine just kept grinning, following the two back into the hall.  
  
O o o o o O o o o o O o o o o O o o o o O o o o o O o o o o O o o o o O o o o o O o o o o O  
  
Finally. . . they were alone. Finally. . . they were driving to the Valmont´s townhouse. . . Finally, the whole fucking party was over. . .  
  
Even it had been the happiest day of his life, Sebastian had to admit, that the party had been getting on his nerves. All the boring people, talking boring shit and wondering how long he would stay faithful to Annette.  
  
And then Blaine with his fucking commants. Ah. . . sometimes he really hated his best friend.  
  
"Sebastian?", he heard Annette saying.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"We´re there.", she smiled at him. He smiled back, but he couldn´t really enjoy the moment. He wondered what it would be like returning to the house he left with the vow that he´d never come back. The Valmont´s town house. .  
  
He hated to admit that everything in there reminded him of Kathryn. Shit, I´m thinking of her again. . . he thought. Why? Fucking why? She´s out of my life for good, and I still think about her? Why?  
  
He had no answer. They entered the large living room. That smell. . . Everything in here smelled so familiar.  
  
Suddenly he realized that Annette had started kissing him and he kissed back. "I´ll just need a minute in the bathroom, ok?", she whispered.  
  
"Ok."  
  
She left him alone, lost in the large Valmont living room. He sat down on the ottoman, where he and Kathryn had sat around 3 years ago.  
  
He looked around. There was the TV, where she had watched the video with Ronald and Cecile, when he found out about Bunny Caldwell sending this letter to Annette. His eyes fell on the chair. She had sit in there, when they made the bet.  
  
"You don´t stand a chance. Even this is out of your league."  
  
"Care to make a wager on that?"  
  
"I´ll think about it."  
  
He slowly got up and walked along the corridor to his room. He pushed the door open, slowly stepping in. His eyes immediately fell on the picture on his bedside table. He had made it about 2 month before the whole bet thing had started.  
  
He remembered the situation excaclty. He just wanted to borrow a pen from her, so he went to her room, but she had already fallen asleep. He headed back to his and took his camera with him. And he photographed her while sleeping.  
  
When he had the film developed he had to admit that she really looked like an angel while sleeping. That´s why he had put it on his bedside table in first case. She looked so peaceful in her sleep. He stared at the picture, it may just have been a few seconds, but to him it felt like minutes were passing by.  
  
Then, without a second thought, he shoved it into his pocket, took off his jacket and threw it on the couch near-by.  
  
He wondered where Kathyrn was and what she was doing at the moment. Somehow he felt worried. He didn´t know why, but something told him that she wasn´t ok at all, even though he hoped it. He shouldn´t just have let her go. . . How could he be so stupid? Kathryn couldn´t take care of herself, without any money and no place to stay, she was lost.  
  
And the drugs. . . God. . . he really hoped she´d quit the cocain thing.  
  
He lay down on his bed, staring at the ceiling. In that moment, he really wished nothing more than that she would be here. He missed her, now he even admitted that to himself.  
  
He missed her way of moving, her famous fake smile, her proud way of talking, her smell, her hair... God. . . The empty feeling in his heart had got worse.  
  
"Sebastian?"  
  
He opened his eyes again, and saw Annette looking down at him.  
  
"Hey, sweety.", he said, sat up and kissed her.  
  
"Are you tired?", she asked him.  
  
"No.", he told her the truth. "I was just thinking."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"About many things.", he smiled. "About you and me having some cute kids, living in a great villa in miami." Ok, this wasn´t the truth but hey, she didn´t need to know everything.  
  
She smiled back. "Well, do you want children?", she asked him.  
  
"Yeah, I do.", he told her.  
  
"Me too."  
  
They started to make out again and they ended up having sex. They finally went to sleep at 5:00 am, well, Annette went to sleep, Sebastian stayed awake.  
  
The sex had been bad, but that didn´t really bother him right now. He wanted to think about her. About his evil stepsister. About the girl who almost destroyed his life.  
  
He really missed looking in her eyes, watching her sleep, driving her home after school. . . Well, he didn´t do this very often, usually some of her moron admirer gave her a ride, but rarely, when she didn´t have someone to drive her, he could take her with him.  
  
Her eyes had always sparkled when they were in his car. She had been crazy about his jaguar. That was probably why she wanted to win it in the bet. Oh, the bet. . .  
  
O o o o o O o o o o O o o o o O o o o o O o o o o O o o o o O o o o o O o o o o O o o o o O  
  
"Because of that little wager of yours. . . Count me in."  
  
"What are the terms?"  
  
"If I win, then that hot little car of yours, is mine"  
  
"And if I win?"  
  
"I´ll give you something, you´ve been obsessing about, ever since our parents got married."  
  
"Be more specific"  
  
"In English: I´ll fuck your brains out."  
  
O o o o o O o o o o O o o o o O o o o o O o o o o O o o o o O o o o o O o o o o O o o o o O  
  
She had agreed to fuck him, if he won. . . But he turned her down. Suddenly he realized that this had been stupid. What if he´d hurt her? Maybe he actually had? Maybe that was why she had pushed him away when he finally broke up with Annette?  
  
But maybe not. . . His mind told him. Maybe not. . . . Maybe she was just evil.  
  
He looked at his side, saw his sleeping wife and gave her a cuddle. He should have done this with Kathryn, too. Maybe she would have needed it some time.  
  
He pressed his nose into Annette´s hair, closed his eyes and pushed Kathryn out of his mind. So he missed her, allright, but he wasn´t going to let this cause problem in his marriage with Annette. No way. . . The bitch herself had done that before enough.  
  
So he forced his mind to be on something else and he immediately had to think of the blond girl in the rain. Hopefully, she was sleeping, cuddled up to her Mother in a warm and comfortable bed.  
  
And hopefully, Kathryn was, too. . .  
  
O o o o o O o o o o O o o o o O o o o o O o o o o O o o o o O o o o o O o o o o O o o o o O  
  
"Mommy, please, tell me a good night story."  
  
"No, enough for today, it´s almost 6:00 am."  
  
"Pleeeeaaase. . . "  
  
"No, tomorrow because – "  
  
"Pretty pleaaaase."  
  
"Allright, but just a short one."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well, guess what."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I met an angel yesterday."  
  
"You did?"  
  
"Uhu."  
  
"What did he look like?"  
  
"Oh, very pretty. But I don´t remember really."  
  
"Oh, pity. What did he tell ya?"  
  
"Nothing. I asked him to watch over you. And then, he headed off towards your bed. So I wanted to go to sleep too, cause I thought he´d stay with you the whole night, you know. But after a few minutes, while I was in the bathroom showering, he came back. "What happened?" I asked him. I really wondered if you were ok. "Nothing.", the angel said quietly. Oh, now I remember what he looked like. He looked like. . . David Beckham. So, where was I? Yeah, right, so I asked him"Why did you come back that fast?" And you know what he said?"  
  
The mother looked down on her child, who was fast asleep. She bent over her little girl, gave her a good night kiss and whispered into her ear:  
  
"He said. Angels don´t need to watch over each other." 


End file.
